We Made Something
by BuzzCat
Summary: Archie and Ruby share a night together with unexpected consequences.
1. Telling Archie

Ruby sat on the edge of the tub, waiting. According to the box, she had to wait three minutes. She'd peed on the stick and now it sat beside her on the ledge. She carefully avoided looking at it. She would wait.

Ruby sank her head into her hands. How could she have been so stupid? Really, it was pathetic. She'd had one-night stands before without so much as a whisper of change in her period. It had shown up on the precise day it was expected and it was okay and Ruby had put worrying about that out of her mind a while ago. She was on the pill, she always made the guy wear a condom, and that was that.

Not this time, though. This time, Ruby was late. Three days late. Day One she'd been a little worried. She hadn't been late in a long time but one day was hardly worthy of worry. Day Two, Ruby had run to the bathroom practically every hour to check her underwear. Granny had given her a concerned look, but Ruby'd ignored it. Today, Ruby had woken up early and headed to the drugstore. She'd bought three tests, glaring at Mr. Clarke and practically daring him to make small talk. The man sneezed but that was it.

And here she was, first test taken. Three minutes were up. Ruby took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and picked up the stick. She let out her breath, opened her eyes, and looked.

The test was positive.

Ruby set it in a drawer and closed the drawer. Maybe things were a bit out of balance right now. The full moon was close. _I'll take the next one in a few days_.

The full moon came and went but she still waited. After all, if was messed up before the moon, it followed that things might take a few days to get back to normal.. Ruby had started getting sick in the morning and suddenly her favorite foods were less and less appealing. To top it all off, Archie came into the diner every morning. At first, he'd avoided her gaze. Now, when she brought him his tea, he would smile shyly up at her. Each time he did, Ruby felt something deep in her gut. Just the flu, Ruby told herself. She wasn't fooling even herself anymore, but admitting her condition was something she wasn't ready for yet.

Almost a week after the first test Ruby sat down and took the second. As the three minutes passed, her anxiety had a different source. She was pregnant, undoubtedly. This test was just a formality to be sure. The question was how to tell Archie. It had been a one-night stand. Marco had died and Archie had needed comfort. He'd showed up late at the diner, more than a little drunk. Granny had turned in early that day and left Ruby to clean up, so she was alone when he came to the door. When she saw Archie outside, top button of his shirt undone and sweater vest discarded, she'd known exactly what was going to happen. She'd opened the door and let him in. She'd gently held his hand and led him into the back room, being sure to lock the door behind her. Archie hadn't questioned when she'd started unbuttoning her shirt. He hadn't protested when she'd unhooked her bra. Only when she moved to touch him did he have any reaction. Archie had flown at her, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her body and making love to her almost in anger amongst the cases of soda and extra supplies. Ruby knew he would have fuzzy memories at best the next morning. She knew he normally would have been shy, never asking or taking this much. However, she also knew that this was the only thing she could do. She remembered when Peter had died and how it was her fault. She had been raw, both in body and mind, like her nerves were open to all. She knew how Archie felt, and she knew that sometimes the key was to stop feeling.

When they were done, Archie was barely awake as he looked up through heavily lidded, bloodshot eyes. Ruby had dressed herself, dressed Archie, and helped him home. She'd helped him up his front steps, easily found the key that was hidden under the mat, and helped him inside. Pongo took a flying leap at Ruby and Archie, nearly toppling them over. Archie seemed to wake up a bit,

"Ruby? What…"

"Sh. C'mon, you're going to the couch." Archie managed to get to the couch before collapsing, already snoring. Ruby sighed in exhaustion and plopped onto the floor. Pongo came over and tried to crawl into her lap, licking her face. Ruby sat there a moment, just petting the dog. When she glanced up and saw it was almost one in the morning, Ruby got up, tidied up the mess of whiskey Archie had left in the kitchen, and left. She had finished what little there was to do at the diner before returning home. She didn't even bother to undress before her head hit the pillow and she was out.

That had been over a month ago. Now, her three minutes were long passed up. With a resigned sigh, Ruby picked up the test. The plus sign was bold as ever. Ruby put it in the drawer with the previous test and sank her head into her hands. Now she had to tell Archie.

The next morning, Ruby was at the diner early. Granny was in the back putting together a list of things they needed to order, leaving Ruby to prepare the front of the store. Archie was the first one in, as always. Ruby had managed to not be alone with him since their night in the back room, but she had to tell him today, and this was the best time. Archie, instead of his usual table, sat at the bar. Ruby walked over, not quite able to meet his eyes,

"Your usual?"

"Yes please. Ruby…" But Ruby was already pouring the tea on the other side of the bar. She grabbed a bagel on her way back, setting it on a napkin beside his tea. Taking a surreptitious breath, Ruby stood in front of Archie.

"Yeah?" she said, trying not to cross her arms. Archie fidgeted and said,

"I just wanted to apologize for…that night. I was drunk and there is really no excuse for my behaving like that. It was uncalled for and—"

"And I'm the one who instigated anything. For all I know, you just came to talk. _I_ led you to the back room. _I_ took off my clothes first. And _I'm_ pregnant." Archie's eyes bugged and he almost fell off his stool.

"It's…"

"Yes, you idiot. Otherwise I wouldn't tell you." said Ruby, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry. So…you're pregnant."

"That I am."

"Do you know, what you're going to do?"

"Well I'm going to keep it, if that's what you're implying." said Ruby fiercely. She dimly registered that there must have been some wolf genes in her that screamed "protect the pack". Archie quickly clarified,

"No! No, I didn't mean that. I just wondered if you wanted me, you know, involved." Archie looked at his fidgeting fingers as if waiting for rejection. Ruby took a moment then, and saw Archie differently.

She knew some of Archie's childhood. After all, the Charming's court had been relatively small and soon everyone knew everything about everyone. She knew his parents had been horrible con people and that somehow they had stopped being in the picture of his life. He really wasn't close to anyone in Storybrooke. No friends, no family. He had no one. Just the fact he expected to not be able to contact his own child was proof of that.

Ruby hadn't exactly known what she was going to do before, but now she was sure. She walked around the bar counter so she could be beside Archie. She stood close, but did not touch him.

"If you'd like to be involved, I wouldn't be opposed to it." Archie looked up at her, not quite believing what he heard. He hesitantly stood, putting his hands on Ruby's shoulders,

"Do you mean that?" he said with a tentative smile. Ruby smiled brilliantly, tiny tears in her eyes,

"Yes, I do." Ruby tentatively wrapped her arms around Archie. After a moment, he moved his own arms to encircle Ruby and kissed her head. Ruby let go and he let go of her. Ruby pulled back and was about to move away before Archie said,

"Do you mind if I…" he made a vague gesture at her abdomen. Ruby shook her head and picked up his hand, placing it on her flat belly. Archie's hands were big and warm, gentler than the night that had resulted in this. He touched her like she was fragile. Ruby didn't remember the last time she'd been touched like that. Clearing her head, she said,

"You won't feel anything. Not for a few more months, at least."

"That's okay. It's just…we created something." He said. Ruby nodded, smiling. She covered his hand with hers.

"Yeah. Yeah we did."


	2. Archie Feeling

_Written for a prompt as a progression of this story. Hope you enjoy and please let me know if the first chapter is already updated on here somewhere. I was unable to find it and am wondering if I forgot to ever put it up. Any reviews are welcome!_

Ruby set her tray down, rubbing her belly. It was actually becoming something of a belly by now. She could still see her feet, but there would be no more shirts above her midriff. She patted her bump with a smile. She'd begun feeling the baby move within the last few weeks and with the new sensations came the constant awareness that she was growing another person. Another human being, created by Archie and herself. Ruby discreetly wiped at her eyes. _Damn hormones_. Just then, Granny emerged from the kitchen and handed her two plated burgers,

"Get these to Emma. And just because you had momentary lapse in judgment does not mean I'll be excusing lacking service." she said with a wagging finger. Ruby rolled her eyes and grabbed the plates,

"Yes ma'am." She made her way over to Emma, putting one plate in front of the sherrif and the other in front of Henry. Henry grinned up at her,

"Hi Ruby! How are you?" Ruby grinned at him. He never failed to make her smile. The rest of the town seemed to have retained the old world views on pre-marital pregnancy and once-warm customers were now terse and obviously holding half-whispered conversations about her. Only Emma, Ashley, and Henry had been supportive of her pregnancy.

"I'm doing pretty well. I can feel the baby moving now."

"Really? Can I feel?" asked Henry excitedly. Ruby grabbed his hand and took a moment before carefully placing it. It only took a second before the baby nudged at the edge of Henry's hand. He looked up at Ruby, wide-eyed,

"That's amazing! Emma, feel!"

"Oh no kid, that's okay." she said, looking decidedly uncomfortable. Ruby shrugged,

"Go ahead if you want." Emma hesitantly put her hand next to her son's and soon the baby nudged again. This time it was a flurry of kicks and Henry laughed. Ruby entwined her hands beneath the small bump and smiled down at it, laughing along with Henry.

Archie walked into the diner and stopped, completely caught offguard by the sight that greeted him. He was looking at Ruby, but this was an entirely different Ruby from what he knew. The untouchable, armored woman he knew was gone, momentarily replaced by this fertile goddess. Ruby's hand beneath her belly pushed it up just a little bit, emphasizing the tiny bump. The buttons on her white button-down shirt were clearly straining to contain her expanding abdomen and Archie was practically salivating at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. Ruby looked up at the sound of the bell and smiled at him, the kind of warm genuine smile that warmed Archie to his toes. One hand moved to the top of her belly and rubbed a small circle. Without even realizing it, Archie's feet carried him straight to her. Ruby kissed his cheek,

"How are you?" she asked. Archie swallowed and cleared his throat,

"Excellent. You?"

"Not bad. I was just showing Emma and Henry where the baby is kicking."

"You can feel it?" asked Archie in wonder.

"Yeah." said Ruby, smiling. Archie raised his hand until it hovered just above Ruby's belly,

"Do you mind if I..."

"Go ahead. You don't have to ask permission." Ruby pushed Emma and Henry's hands out of the way a bit to make room for Archie's. The second he came in contact the baby squirmed and kicked like never before. Archie's jaw dropped as he whispered,

"Wow."

"Yeah." said Ruby with a laugh. The stood immobile for a moment before Emma jumped up,

"I just remembered, I need to go...drop off Henry." Emma put money on the table and quickly left, Henry behind her. Ruby watched her friend go with a frown,

"Did I do something?"

"No. I imagine it just brings back unhappy memories when she was pregnant with Henry." explained Archie, his other hand shooting up to cover the recently vacated surface of Ruby's bump. Ruby covered his hands with hers and the two stood there for a while, together feeling their child move. Finally, Granny shouted from behind the counter,

"Girl, you have two seconds to start working." Ruby reluctantly stepped back from Archie and picked up her tray, loading it with Emma and Henry's half-eaten burgers. She turned to go about her job, shrugging at Archie,

"Duty calls."

"I'll wait." he said, sliding into a stool at the bar. Ruby smiled,

"Good."


End file.
